


Say what you mean, tell me I'm right

by onvavoir



Series: I'll plead the fifth on all of this [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Multi, POV Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin. <s>6800</s> 6900 words of filth. Zero redeeming value.</p><p> </p><p>Title comes from a Panic! at the Disco song. Don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say what you mean, tell me I'm right

It starts with an argument. Steve and Sam are arguing the respective merits of Prince and Marvin Gaye as soundtracks for-- as Sam put it-- "doin' the do." Bucky doesn't involve himself in the conversation, chiefly because he literally can't remember when he last had sex. It was probably sometime in the last century. He has no idea who Prince is, and only the vaguest idea about Marvin Gaye, so when Steve turns to him as the arbitrator, Bucky shrugs.

"I think I last had sex in 1943, so as far as I'm concerned you can both shut the fuck up."

They shut up and look at him.

"Sorry, Buck."

He shrugs again. He's used to it by this point. Other people have normal lives; Bucky does not. Sam and Steve exchange a look he can't quite make sense of. Steve leans in and whispers something in Sam's ear that sounds like _never never_. Sam shrugs. Steve sets down his beer bottle and takes a deep breath. He leans in and kisses Sam-- _kisses_ him-- gently on the mouth. Sam doesn't pull away or seem surprised. If anything he leans into it, eyes closed, head tipped back a little.

Bucky stares, his beer halfway to his lips and frozen in place. He probably shouldn't stare, matter of fact, should probably get up and leave the room, but he's too surprised to do much of anything else besides gawk at them. If they notice he's staring, they don't seem to mind. Sam cradles the back of Steve's head and tips his own to kiss Steve a little deeper. It's practised, smooth. It doesn't have the halting heat of a first kiss. This is not the first time this has happened. Slide of tongue between their lips, heads tilted to get just the right angle. They've done this before. What else have they done?

A wave of jealousy sweeps over him, and it's a good thing the beer bottle is in his flesh and blood hand because he might have cracked it by accident otherwise. His metal fingers squeeze his knee. Are they drunk? No, Steve can't be, it isn't possible. Sam, maybe, but that doesn't explain the ease of it, how familiar it seems to be to them. Bucky's jaw clenches. He can't quite make sense of what he's feeling, nor does he want to. He should get up, walk out of the room. Give them their fucking privacy. But he can't. He's rooted to the spot, watching Steve and Sam neck like teenagers, incapable of dragging his eyes away. Something pulls low in his belly, and it's not just jealousy, it's not anger. Something deeper down than that, and Bucky swallows as it hits him. He wants. He's not just fiercely jealous of the way Sam's mouth and hands are all over Steve-- he _wants_.

Their kissing tapers off, and Sam glances over at him from beneath heavy lids and long lashes. Like Steve's lashes. Dark doe eyes instead of bright blue. His tongue appears, flicks at the corner of his upper lip-- was that deliberate? The jealousy surges again. Sam leans in and whispers something in Steve's ear, and the stupid lazy smile on Steve's face shifts into a question. He looks over at Bucky with an eyebrow quirked. Bucky bores into him with his eyes. They're doing this on purpose. This is either the cruelest joke in the world (unlikely), or... his mind doesn't let him finish the thought.

Steve gets up and sits down next to Bucky. He's always warm, but right now he's almost scalding, flushed in face and lips red from kissing. He tips Bucky's chin up with his hand and then his mouth is there, his lips softly pressing. Unambiguous but tentative. Giving Bucky plenty of opportunity to pull away.

Bucky kisses him hard, his left hand cradling Steve's head, tongue seeking, and Steve leans into it. He opens his mouth to let Bucky in, tips his head. His tongue sweeps into Bucky's mouth and then is gone again so Bucky has to chase it. Steve's hands slide up his thighs, thumbs digging grooves in the denim. Bucky's breath catches. He dares a glance over at Sam in his peripheral vision. He hasn't moved from his spot-- if anything, he's shifted forward to watch them.

It's been so long since anyone touched him with gentleness, so long since he felt someone's breath in his ear, Bucky doesn't really know how to handle it. He feels himself softening, melting, even as his dick hardens in his jeans. He wants Steve, wants him naked, wants to remember all those things he used to know how to do.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sam get up-- leaving? No. He's coming over, and Steve breaks the kiss to look up at him. Bucky blinks, dazed. Sam pushes his shoulder back a little and then sits down in his lap. There's no way he doesn't feel the semi in Bucky's pants. Bucky's insides twist, and when Sam's mouth meets his he circles his arm around Sam's body to squeeze at his frustratingly perfect ass. The three of them settle in, grinding against each other, Bucky kissing Sam kissing Steve. Sam's hand moves up the nape of his neck to take hold of where his hair's tied up. He tangles his fingers and tugs, and Bucky lets out a low sound that he doesn't recognise. Steve's mouth is on his throat and shoulder, nipping at his earlobe and collarbone. His hand slips between Bucky's thighs to palm his erection. Bucky's back arches a little, which pushes his mouth a little harder against Sam's.

Finally, Sam breaks off, breathing hard, his mouth chafed red. He looks from Bucky to Steve and then gets up to pull Steve by his hand off the sofa. Steve grabs Bucky's hand as he gets up and drags him along after. Into the bedroom, where Sam closes the door and then turns around, arms crossed.

"Clothes. Off. Now."

Normally Bucky finds nothing authoritative about Sam, but right now his voice is low and deep, and Bucky finds himself doing as he's told. He shucks off his shirt and drops it. Sam raises his eyebrows as if to say _pants too_. Bucky looks to Steve, who's pulling his shirt over his head and revealing his ridiculously muscled torso in a way that he must have practised a million times in front of a mirror to get just right.

"And me with no singles," Bucky says, his voice hoarse.

Steve rolls his eyes.

"I said clothes _off_ , Rogers," Sam murmurs.

Dutifully, Steve unbuttons his jeans and shoves them off, along with his boxers. His dick springs free, and Bucky holds himself back as the urge to hit his knees and close his mouth around it takes over his conscious mind.

"Never knew you to be shy, Buck," Steve says.

He takes a step towards Bucky, and Bucky actually takes a step back before he catches himself. Steve stops. He takes a smaller step forward. Then he sinks to his knees and pulls Bucky's cock from his loose pants. Bucky's legs almost give out. Steve closes his lips-- those perfect red lips-- around the head of Bucky's cock, and he moans. His metal fingers run through Steve's hair and rake across his scalp.

"Oh. God…"

His voice feels rusty. He doesn't talk much, even now, but Steve's tongue and mouth around his dick are the best thing he's felt in decades. He wants to say so. He looks down to watch the movement of his cock between Steve's lips. He sucks cock so pretty, Steve, and it's not surprising. Bucky always did wonder what that mouth was capable of when it wasn't shooting off. As if aware of his gaze, Steve looks up. His blue eyes are dark with need. Bucky breathes in slow and lets it out slow, deliberate. He could come right now if he wanted, but he wants to hold off, wants to feel more of Steve's hot wet mouth.

Steve glances up again and then he closes his mouth a little tighter, drags just the edge of his teeth along Bucky's cock. There's no resisting that. Bucky comes, gasping, and he would've fallen on his ass if Sam wasn't suddenly there, keeping him upright. Bucky's head lolls back on Sam's shoulder, and he shivers as Steve swallows around his cock, keeps it in his mouth until it starts to soften and then lets go. Sam presses his lips to Bucky's shoulders, the nape of his neck, keeps his arm around Bucky's waist to stabilise him. Steve gets to his feet, still naked, his dick still so hard it looks painful.

"All right, Buck?" he whispers. "Was that good?"

Bucky makes an incoherent noise. When he manages to regain control of his mouth, he licks his lips.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I," he mumbles.

Steve smiles so bright that Bucky has to close his eyes against it.

"Only if you wanna be, Buck. Only if you want."

Behind him, Sam noses at his ear.

"What _do_ you want?" he murmurs against Bucky's neck.

He's heard those words from Sam before, but not in that inviting tone, never like this. Bucky looks at Steve, looks down at Steve's dick, now wet at the tip and begging to be sucked. He eases down to his knees, his pants and underwear still bunched around his thighs, and moans as Sam takes hold of his hair again. The nape of his neck prickles. He flicks his tongue at the tip of Steve's dick and makes him jump a little. He closes his lips around it and sucks it in, bit by bit until it presses at the back of his throat. He moans, and Steve moans at the vibration. Sam pulls his hair, pulls him back a little, and Steve's dick slips out of his mouth. It makes Steve sigh and sway towards him.

Sam releases his hair, and Bucky moves in again to close his lips over the head of Steve's cock, the slightest of forward and back movements.

"Oh, god, Buck…"

Now it's Steve's hand in his hair, which has come loose from its messy bun. Steve doesn't pull him, just tangles his fingers in the dark length of Bucky's hair. His fingertips massage Bucky's scalp. Bucky goes down again, into the back of his throat, and he can feel Sam's eyes on him as he swallows around the head of Steve's cock. He wonders distantly if Sam's next, realises that the thought doesn't repel him. He wonders what Sam's like while he's getting his dick sucked. Does he talk in that low sexy voice? Or is he like Steve, all breathy moans and sighs? Only one way to find out.

Steve's fingers tighten in his hair and on his shoulder. He glances up. Steve's rapturous, eyes closed, mouth open. Bucky decides to try Steve's little trick and gently, gingerly, drags his teeth along as he pulls back.

"Oh… oh god…"

He must be close. He sounds close to sobbing, and so Bucky goes back to deep throating him. He wills it-- _come, come on_ \-- and takes Steve's cock a little further down his throat. He can't breathe; his eyes are watering, but he keeps going until Steve lets out a strangled cry and clutches at him again. His cock throbs in Bucky's mouth, and Bucky swallows eagerly as he comes, hot and salt and skin and that taste that doesn't taste like anything else. Bucky lets Steve's cock slide out of his mouth, licks a bit of come off his lips and looks up at Steve with need he didn't know he had.

Sam helps him up, and the three of them move towards the bed. Bucky frees himself from his pants. He blushes a little when Sam whistles.

"Damn, that is one fine piece of ass."

He knows there are scars on his body, old knife wounds, a couple of gunshot wounds, ephemera of his time as the Winter Soldier. His body doesn't heal as cleanly as Steve's does, especially not from serious injuries. He catches Steve's eyes moving over them and distracts him with a long kiss. Their mouths taste like each other. Bucky's belly fills with warmth again. He's half-hard again already. He turns to Sam.

"Your turn?"

Sam shakes his head, grins ruefully.

"Not all of us are supersoldiers who can keep it up all night long. I'll wait my turn, then y'all can keep going while I get some damn sleep."

Bucky glances at Steve as if to say all night long? and Steve shrugs. Sam bends down to put his mouth next to Bucky's ear and whispers.

"I want to watch you."

He didn't think he was capable of blushing any more deeply, but his face feels like it's on fire now. Steve's lying there with one hand behind his head like he's posing for a goddamn painting, the most beautiful man Bucky's ever seen. And he's seen his fair share. Bucky swallows. Sam pulls him upright, tips his head back as far as it'll go so that he can kiss him. His hands slip down to Bucky's cock, crinkle of cellophane, and Bucky gasps as Sam reaches around him to roll a condom down his dick.

He looks at Steve, who's flushed and hazy on his back. He eyes Bucky, glances down at his dick, and lifts his leg to rest one foot on the bed. It's possibly the sluttiest thing Bucky's ever seen. That clean-cut all-American body sprawled out, blond hair disheveled, and Bucky thinks then of some porn he found once, months ago, featuring a sculpted young blond getting fucked hard by a man with dark hair. It had made him think of Steve, and he'd jerked off without realising what he was doing, until there was come on his hand and come on his pants.

Bucky moves towards him, slowly. He can feel Sam climbing into bed with them, keeping his distance, maybe stroking himself through his pants. Steve's chest heaves a little, and once Bucky's on top of him, he meets him halfway for a hard wet kiss. Bucky pushes him down with the cybernetic hand, metal fingers spread across Steve's chest and clavicle. He shifts his weight and moves down a little to settle between Steve's thighs. Sam-- ever helpful-- shoves a bottle of lubricant at him. Steve shakes his head.

"What is it?" Bucky rasps. "You don't want it?"

It takes a second for Steve to compose himself. He blushes.

"Want you in me. _Now_."

"But Steve--"

"He likes it like that," Sam grumbles.

Of course he does. Steve the innocent-looking angel, as wholesome as apple pie. Of course he's a goddamn sex fiend. Bucky smiles, tips a little bit of lube out anyway and spreads it along his cock. Steve can like whatever he wants, but Bucky isn't about to hurt him. Not least because he's not sure what Sam would do to him. The thought makes a little spark kindle in his belly, and he shoves it away before it distracts him.

He settles in, Steve with his knees pulled up-- he's surprisingly flexible for such a muscular guy. Bucky's eyes close when the head of his cock touches the white hot heat of Steve's body. He steels himself. He looks right into Steve's eyes but speaks to Sam.

"How's he like it," he says, barely above a whisper.

Steve blinks in momentary confusion, squirming beneath him.

"Hard," Sam says, sounding more than a little put out. "Harder than _I_ can give it to him, the superfreak."

So that's where Bucky comes in. Have they been planning this? Was it a spontaneous thing, or have they been biding their time until they could seduce him properly? He finds he doesn't really care.

He locks eyes with Steve and starts to push in. Steve's eyes roll up into his head. Bucky can feel him trying to bear down, to make it happen faster, and he holds Steve's hips still with his metal hand.

"You'll get it," he whispers. "When I wanna give it to you."

He pushes in a little deeper and ignores the way that Steve's fingers dig into his flesh and blood arm. Steve's body is so tight, Bucky has to stop for a minute before he whites out. He catches his breath and then pushes in, slowly, lets his hips come to rest against Steve's ass. He rolls them a little, and Steve moans.

"Please, Bucky… please…"

He looks so desperate and so pretty that Bucky can't imagine saying no to him. He pulls back a little and then thrusts his hips up into Steve, hard. Even with the wail that Steve lets out, he hears Sam's breath catch.

"Harder baby?"

"Yes, please, jesus, please, Bucky, god…"

He braces himself, takes a breath. Then he slams his hips into Steve, almost as hard as he can. Steve's back arches, his eyes squeeze shut. He's so tight around Bucky's dick it's painful, but if Steve can deal with a little pain, so can he.

Bucky braces himself on the metal hand and licks the palm of the other. He gives Steve a feather-light stroke and then pounds into him again. Steve's nails scrape against the metal of Bucky's bionic arm. The other hand clutches the sheets hard enough that Bucky can hear threads breaking. He waits. After a moment Steve opens his eyes a little and looks up at him. He lifts his eyebrows a little, and Steve nods. Bucky closes his hand around the base of Steve's cock, and then he lets go. He fucks Steve hard and fast, holding back just enough so that he can intensify it when Steve comes. Steve's dick slips through his hand, down to the base, every time Bucky's hips slam into him.

There's a low noise, and Bucky realises that it's Steve, moaning and building and creeping up into a higher register with every impact. He's never heard a guy make these kinds of noises. It drives him over the edge. He adjusts the angle of his hips, thrusts experimentally until he hits that spot that makes Steve cry out. He keeps his hand around Steve's cock and fucks him as hard and as fast as he can, aiming for that same spot, relentless and brutal, and Steve's voice spirals up into a scream, an actual scream, before he comes so hard it spurts up to his chest and collarbone. His body squeezes around Bucky's dick and it _hurts_ , but Bucky keeps going until the wave rolls over him. He comes inside Steve, who's gone still, and for a moment everything goes blank.

When Bucky lifts his head he sees Steve with one hand clapped over his eyes. He's gasping, and it takes a second for Bucky to realise that those are tears in the corners of his eyes. Panic overtakes. He pulls out and moves up to cradle Steve as his aftershocks die down.

"Hey-- hey--"

He turns to Sam, who makes a dismissive gesture.

"He does that sometimes. Don't worry about it. Just tell him he's been good."

Bucky presses his lips to Steve's face, his neck, his jaw, the track where a couple of tears have run back into his ear. He kisses Steve's temple as he relaxes, bit by bit, and settles in next to him. Finds himself whispering.

"So good, baby, you were _so_ good, so tight and hot for me, goddamn Stevie, I nearly had a stroke…"

Steve smiles. He takes a deep breath and then lets it out. He glances over at Sam.

"Like what you saw?"

Sam creeps over to them and settles in on the other side of Steve.

"Baby, that was about the sexiest thing I've ever seen. And I've seen _me_ fucking you."

Bucky laughs.

"I haven't."

"Well, you're just gonna have to wait," Sam says with feigned petulance. "Never seen two grown-ass men so incapable of a little patience."

He leans in to kiss Steve, then Bucky, then lies back. He's still hard in his jeans, and Bucky wonders just how he plans to fix that.

"Eyes up here, Barnes," Sam says. "Goddamn, what did I get myself into."

Steve whole body shakes with laughter.

"This was your idea!"

Bucky raises his eyebrows at Sam, who looks at Steve like he's just stabbed him in the back.

"This was _your_ idea!"

"Nope," Steve says, and the smug tone of his voice is one he only gets when he's absolutely certain of something.

He smirks at Bucky, who smirks at Sam. Well well. Now that he's entertaining the possibility, he wonders what Sam likes. It's no surprise that Steve likes pain, but Sam's a different story. A little harder to figure out. Maybe he likes teasing, likes being brought to the edge before he gets to come. In any case, he seems happy to wait his turn while Steve and Bucky recover.

Steve lifts his head just enough to nose at Sam's ear. He whispers, and if Bucky didn't have his enhanced hearing, he would have missed it.

"Fuck me while I suck him off?" he breathes.

"Oh goddamn," Sam says. "I don't know if I'm gonna survive this."

Steve laughs. They lounge for a while, Steve and Bucky still naked, Sam still clothed. Bucky presses his lips to Steve's collarbone, to the hollow of his throat, to the place just under his ear.

"Hey, c'mere," Sam says.

"When'd you get so fucking bossy?" Bucky says.

"He's always like that," Steve says.

"Because you _like_ it!" Sam protests. "If I'd known you assholes were gonna gang up on me, I wouldn't have suggested this."

"Told you it was your idea."

Sam grabs a pillow and hits Steve in the face with it. Steve rolls his weight on top of Sam and lies there, pinning him and laughing that laugh that happens deep in his chest. They kiss again, playful at first, then softer. Again Bucky can't help the jealousy that wells up inside him. He lets it smoulder. He did just finish fucking Steve into the mattress, after all. He taps Steve's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure it's my turn?" he says.

Steve disconnects himself from Sam's mouth with a wet sound and glares at him.

"You two don't even like each other."

"Don't be jealous, baby," Sam says, slapping him on his bare ass. "Sharing is caring."

Steve rolls his eyes and then rolls off Sam, away from Bucky.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Bucky asks.

"You gonna take them off me?"

Bucky smirks.

"I might."

He wriggles over to where Sam is lying, hands behind his head. It's weird, it's more than weird, but Sam's tongue touches his upper lip again and Bucky leans down to capture it. He pulls himself up a little, puts all his weight on Sam's body.

"Damn, you're heavier than Steve," Sam complains once his mouth is free.

"Metal arm. And shut up."

"You know I hate you, right? Just--"

The rest of it is muffled as Bucky kisses Sam hard. He tugs at the hem of Sam's sweatshirt and yanks it off. His t-shirt's ridden up a little to show a strip of brown skin. Bucky gives him a heated look and then shifts downward. He lets his breath roll over Sam's stomach, noses at the skin, and presses his lips to it. He does it slowly, dragging his lips across the line of hair that disappears into Sam's waistband. He flicks his tongue, just lightly, and Sam squirms.

"Hey, that tickles."

"I thought maybe you two would stop arguing by this point," Steve says, rolling his eyes. "I should have known."

Bucky lifts his head just enough to glare at Steve.

"D'you wanna watch me blow your boyfriend or not?"

Steve flushes. His eyes dart to Sam, who looks down at Bucky and lifts his hands as if to say _I'm game_. At least neither of them tries to argue about being boyfriends. Bucky presses his mouth to the skin above Sam's hipbone. He sucks on that spot, and Sam trembles a little. His hips lift, and Bucky holds him down, goes on sucking harder until there's a dark mark on Sam's hip. His mouth releases with a smack. Sam sighs and shivers. He runs his hands through Bucky's hair. Bucky closes his eyes and leans into it.

Bucky undoes Sam's jeans and palms his erection through the thin fabric of his underwear. Sam's body arches into it a little, and Bucky smiles. He tugs Sam's pants and boxer briefs down, throws them onto the floor behind him. His tongue licks at the corner of his mouth at the sight of Sam's cock, flushed and dark and looking like it needs sucking more than just about anything in the world. Sam's been waiting for this for how long? It must have been torture.

Bucky moves up slowly and sinuously on his elbows. He drags his lips up Sam's thigh and smiles at the tremor it causes. Sam shifts beneath him, and Bucky looks up, half expecting him to stop or pull away. Instead he pulls himself up onto his elbows to get a better look. The corner of Bucky's mouth turns up. He closes his right hand around the base of Sam's dick, and another tremor moves through him. Bucky licks his lips and curls his tongue around the head of Sam's cock.

Sam doesn't moan the way that Steve did, but he does let out a shuddering little sigh as Bucky's mouth closes around him and slides down the length of his cock. One of Sam's elbows frees itself so that he can tangle his fingers in Bucky's hair. He pulls, gently but firmly, and Bucky moans a little around him. Sam inhales sharply through his nose. Bucky would smile if his mouth wasn't full.

He takes his time, tries out a few things to see what happens. He takes Sam all the way in, wet and sloppy and pressing at the back of his throat. He drags his lips back up to the head and flicks his tongue hard underneath it. Sam jolts and lets out a quiet oh and Bucky does grin this time. He closes his mouth around the head and tightens his lips, letting them slip back and forth over the sensitive tip as Sam writhes and draws in a hissing breath. He tugs at Bucky's hair again, and again Bucky moans around his cock, half performance and half genuine response. He thinks maybe he'd forgotten that he liked having his hair pulled.

Breathing in deep through his nose, Bucky slides his mouth down a little further, then goes back to teasing the head, tightens his fingers around the base of Sam's dick and gives it a little stroke in time with his mouth. In his peripheral vision he sees Sam's head fall back, his mouth open. Steve shifts closer and kisses him, cradling the back of Sam's head. Bucky affords himself a look up at it and sighs. He closes his eyes and refocuses on Sam, on the flicks of his tongue that coax little shifts of Sam's hips and quiet almost-moans out of him.

The grip on his hair changes a little. Bucky looks up and realises that Steve's hand has joined Sam's in his hair, pulling in a slightly different way. The two of them guide his head down, pull at his hair to bring it back up, and they establish a slow, deep rhythm that takes Bucky's mouth from the head of Sam's dick all the way down. His metal fingers tighten on Sam's hip. He shifts the position of his right hand so that he can work his thumb down behind Sam's balls and massage the tender skin behind them.

He lets Sam and Steve guide him and hums around Sam's dick. He can feel the tension building in Sam's body, tightening him a little bit at a time. Their hands aren't so tight in his hair now, just guiding him a little faster. He drags his tongue along the underside of Sam's cock now as his lips move. When Bucky hears Sam's breath hitch, he swallows him all the way down, moans at the way Steve's and Sam's fingers tighten and pull his hair. Sam comes into his mouth with a quiet sigh. The fingers untangle themselves from his hair, and he can't help but follow the lost touch a little. Bucky swallows and wipes his mouth with his hand. He looks up at Sam with a smirk. Sam says nothing. He just drops his head back and slowly exhales. Bucky looks at Steve, but he's pressing gentle open-mouthed kisses to Sam's neck and shoulder, making him shiver.

Slowly, Bucky pulls himself up and drops down between Steve and Sam, wiggles to work himself between them. They both laugh, and Bucky's gratified to feel those kisses from Steve on his own neck and shoulder now. Sam's hand trails down his stomach and hip.

"Damn, I don't remember you being this thick when you were trying to kill me," Sam says. "Not that I'm complaining, I mean… just…"

He lets out a low whistle.

"It's amazing what happens when you actually start eating food," Bucky says.

There's a beat of silence.

"I'm sorry, man," Sam says. "I should've…"

Bucky shrugs.

"Whatever. Don't worry about it. I'm fine now."

"I'll say," Sam says, and the tension breaks as the three of them laugh.

"Idiot," Bucky says fondly.

Steve nuzzles the back of Bucky's neck. His arm drapes over Bucky's waist and rests on Sam's stomach. Bucky surprises himself by pressing his lips to Sam's temple and jaw, down his neck.

"Mm. I don't know about you two, but I could fall asleep right now."

"Like hell you will," Bucky says. "I wanna see Steve take it like a pro."

"Buck!"

He can picture the blush on Steve's face.

"Hey, you're the one who asked for it. Don't come over all shy on me now."

Sam scoffs.

"Don't let him play innocent, dude is a _freak_. You should hear some of the shit that comes out of his mouth."

Now Steve scoffs. His face is fiery against the nape of Bucky's neck.

"He's exaggerating," Steve mumbles.

Bucky reaches back to slap him on the ass.

"Stevie, you might have a leg to stand on if I hadn't just blown you and fucked you senseless. God, you're a slut."

Steve buries his face in Bucky's hair and mutters _shut up_. His dick twitches behind Bucky's thigh. Bucky raises an eyebrow and looks at Sam, who's got an eyebrow of his own raised.

"What's the matter, baby?" Bucky purrs. "We know you like taking it, deep and hard, and your pretty mouth was made for sucking cock. Can't wait to see Sam giving it to you hard while your mouth's around my dick. You gonna moan for us, Stevie? Bet you do, you fuckin' slut. Wanna hear you making noise while we use you."

Steve's hand on Sam's stomach closes into a fist. His face is still pushed into the back of Bucky's head, but his dick is half-hard, betraying him. He moves to get up, but Bucky keeps his arm draped back over his hips.

"Where d'you think you're going?"

"I gotta pee," Steve says.

Bucky lets him go, watches his ass as he retreats to the bathroom. He'd swear there's a little smirk on Steve's face. The door closes, and he settles in again next to Sam.

"So how long's this been going on anyway?" he can't help asking.

"Oh well, you know…"

Sam doesn't want to tell him. Maybe for the same reason they kept it from him to begin with. He tweaks Sam's nipple with his metal fingers, and Sam slaps his hand away.

"I don't know, a year or two?"

"You don't _know_?" Bucky asks, incredulous.

"Fine. A year and eight months. Happy now?"

"Yeah, actually. Especially now that I get to be the filling in this sandwich."

Sam laughs. Bucky leans in and catches his earlobe between his teeth.

"Oh, now that's just…"

He sinks his teeth into Sam's neck, gingerly at first, then sucks at the skin while Sam writhes.

"Hm?" he murmurs. "What was that?"

"Man, fuck you."

"Maybe if you're lucky."

It looks like he's finally left Sam at a loss for words. Bucky grins and goes back to mouthing at his neck and shoulder. He pushes Sam's shoulder and rolls him over onto his stomach. Sam stiffens, and for a moment Bucky stops. Waits. He traces a metal fingertip down Sam's spine to the dip above his ass. Sam breathes in and relaxes. Bucky shifts over, on top of Sam, and kisses his way down the same path. Nape to spine to tailbone. Sam shudders a little as Bucky's open mouth presses against the small of his back. He kisses his way down one cheek, then sucks at the skin where Sam's thigh meets his ass. He gets his teeth in there, feels the way Sam's body tenses, but towards it rather than away. Bucky glances up at him-- his face is buried in the mattress, either out of pleasure or embarrassment. Maybe both.

"Steve never do this for you?" he murmurs.

Sam's only response is a small moan, muffled by the bed. Bucky moves his mouth, a little closer to the hot space between Sam's legs, sucks again. Sam's breathing goes ragged. Bucky smiles. He drags his tongue up the cleft of Sam's ass and drinks in the shuddering of his body. He presses a wet kiss just above the cleft, in the same place as before. He shifts down and squeezes Sam's ass. His thumbs spread a little. He's pretty sure Sam whimpers when he does that.

"Didn't, did he."

Bucky's just about to settle in with his tongue up Sam's ass when Steve opens the bathroom door. He stops. Raises an eyebrow. Bucky props his head on one elbow.

"Your timing is god awful," he complains.

"Hey, don't let me stop you."

Steve crosses his arms and leans against the door jamb. Bucky goes back to licking and kissing at Sam's ass, teasing him. His thumbs spread Sam open again, and Bucky licks a heavy wet stripe from Sam's balls to his ass.

"Ohhh god…"

Bucky glances at Steve, who's watching closely with his lip is caught between his teeth. He raises his eyebrows as if to say _go on_. Bucky lowers his head and flattens his tongue, licks in lazy circles, then pushes his tongue into Sam's ass. Sam moans and jerks. His ass lifts off the bed a little, and Bucky grins. He holds Sam's thighs in place and goes on licking every inch of bare skin he can reach with his tongue. He mouths at Sam's perineum, then sucks, ever so gently. Now he's sure Sam is whimpering, quiet oohs and ahs that he probably doesn't realise Bucky can hear. Point made, Bucky gives him one more nip on the meat of his ass and then gives it a little slap.

Standing in the bathroom doorway, Steve is mostly hard again. His eyes are dark. Bucky gets up and walks towards him.

"Your turn."

Their hands connect-- _you're it_ \-- and then Bucky turns to watch Steve's ass as he strides towards the bed. Bucky shuts the door behind him, uses the toilet, washes his hands and swishes a little mouthwash. When he opens the door, Steve is on his hands and knees-- and god that looks good-- over Sam's body, trailing kisses and letting the tip of his hardon skim over Sam's damp skin.

Sam suddenly sits up a little, rolls and grabs Steve by one of his huge biceps, and kisses him hard.

"I need to fuck you," he growls. He looks at Bucky. "You. Get over here."

Bucky raises an eyebrow but does as he's told, letting his hips sway a little. Sam directs him up to the head of the bed to sit up, and Steve resumes his kisses, this time up the inside of Bucky's leg to mouth at his balls. Bucky relaxes into it, watches Sam behind Steve pushing one finger into him. Steve moans against Bucky's thigh, pushes back against it.

"Little help here?" Sam says.

Bucky grasps Steve's hair, hard, with his bionic hand.

"Suck my cock, Stevie. I wanna watch you take it hard while you blow me. Wanna come down your throat while Sam pounds you."

Steve whimpers, and Bucky pulls his hair, guides his mouth to the head of his dick. His mouth falls open as Steve takes him in, hot and wet between his lips, and the next time Sam presses a finger into Steve's ass, he moans even louder, and the vibration resonates throughout Bucky's nervous system. He lets his eyes close.

Another change in Steve's vocalisations makes Bucky open his eyes. He's whimpering around Bucky's dick, his ass up, and behind him, Sam is lining up.

"You ready, baby?" Sam asks, and it's a rhetorical question with Steve's mouth occupied. "God, baby, you look so good."

He pushes in, slowly, and Steve's whole body tenses for a second before he loosens up. His mouth slips off Bucky's dick.

"Oh jesus, Sam…" he breathes. "Please…"

Bucky takes hold of his hair again and gets him back to work, licking and sucking erratically. It's clear that he can't concentrate with Sam's dick inside him. Bucky doesn't mind-- he's had his fair share already. As far as he's concerned this gorgeous filth is just a bonus. Sam groans and arches his back a little as he eases all the way in.

"God baby, you feel so good, how're you so tight still? Goddamn. Oh-- yes, let me give it to you…"

Something bursts into flame low in Bucky's belly.

"Fuck, Stevie… god, look at you… sucking cock like you were born to do it, taking it up the ass like you were made for it. Christ, you're such a fucking slut, Steve, d'you know how filthy you are?"

The moan around his dick is the only answer. Sam picks up his pace.

"Steve-- baby-- god, you look so good… feel so good, so tight so hot so fucking sexy, gonna fuck you hard now, ok?"

Steve moans and tightens his lips around Bucky's dick. It's messy and wet, and until this point Bucky wasn't sure he could come again. But then Sam's hips start slapping against Steve's ass, and the impact drives Steve's mouth further down his cock with every thrust. Bucky's toes curl, and his back arches.

"Fuck, oh my god Stevie, yes… keep your lips right there… fuck you're so good, so easy, so desperate for it, FUCK-- oh god. Sam, do it harder…"

He does. Sam fucks Steve hard, drives Bucky's cock into Steve's throat, and if it's painful he doesn't make any sign, just takes it while his eyes water and he makes unintelligible noises in his throat. Sam adjusts his angle of approach, and Bucky can _feel_ it, when Sam's dick hits the right spot, and Steve's whole body shudders.

Bucky can feel the sounds trying to get out of Steve, vibrations changing as his voice rises. He's sure Steve's screaming now, caught between them, Sam's dick hitting him just right, and that's all it takes. It's a little painful after the first two times. His cock slips out of Steve's mouth, which is now free to let those screams out. Bucky's eyes widen. He comes all over Steve's mouth, his chest, his chin, then looks at Sam just in time to see him throw his head back, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

"Fuck, Steve-- fuck!" he nearly shouts, and then he collapses on top of Steve, who clearly hasn't come yet and is begging for it.

"Please, Sam, please, Bucky, please, make me come, please please please…"

Sam reaches down to stroke his cock, and Steve keens, still murmuring, still begging. He gasps, short of breath for the first time Bucky's seen in about eighty years, and then folds. His body hitches, his hips pumping, and then he's done, face buried in the mattress. He and Sam sink down into a sweating heap. Bucky moves down to lie next to them. Steve's pliant and loose, his mouth red, eyes glazed. He looks so good, outright pornographic, and Bucky reminds himself to commit this image to memory. He lifts Steve's head enough to kiss him and suck the come from his mouth.

The bed shifts as Sam rolls away to throw the condom into the trash. He drags himself back over and steals Steve away for a second. He mouths at Steve's throat where it's spattered with Bucky's come, and then he and Bucky lean in to kiss, hard and messy. Sam's tongue pushes into his mouth as far as it can get, and Bucky lets him. Steve paws at them, and he and Sam separate to melt into their respective sides. The three of them lie there, dozing, and just as Bucky's about to drift into sleep Steve says something.

"Please tell me we can do this again," he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I definitely edited this so that it was an even 6900 words.


End file.
